


Gentle and Sweet

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Mikey and Leatherhead spend some intimate time together.





	Gentle and Sweet

“A-Ahh!”

“Michelangelo…” Leatherhead’s voice is soft, shaky, comforting and warm against his skin, but Mikey’s not listening. He’s too far gone. Too focused on - on Leatherhead’s cock. “Michelangelo, p-please calm–”

“Ahhh! Mmm~” he cries out, eyes wrenched shut as he bounces on Leatherhead’s thick cock.  Over and over again, only listening to the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the deep, needy moans that escape his own throat; to the way Leatherhead pants as Mikey impales himself fully, letting that thick cock fill him right up.

He stops for a moment; quickly wiping away the tears that sting his eyes, and then he’s right back at it. Awkward, clumsy, inexperienced movements; bouncing up and down on Leatherhead’s dick, spewing nonsense from his mouth in reply to the jumbled mess he’s hearing. “G-God! Nng…”

It - It hurts. Just a little. Just… a bit. But it’s so right and good and god he’s wanted it for so long. Ever since they started… He’s wanted this. All of this. Dreamed of it. Doesn’t want it to ever end because it feels so amazing; having Leatherhead’s cock so deep inside him, making him whole.

That’s why he’s confused, no, distraught, when Leatherhead pulls him off – instead reclining back with Mikey tugged tight into his arms; his head buried into the smooth scales of his mate.

“W-Why…?” he starts, eyes wide, but it’s silenced by a small smooch to the tip of his nose, and a gentle, almost unsure pat on his ass. Mikey looks up, cheeks damp, into Leatherhead averted gaze. “Am - Am I doing it wrong?”

Now he’s looking at him, and Mikey can see the tenderness in his expression; those usual, shy eyes gleaming through the strange mix of heat and chill surrounding him. Pupils dilating, nostrils flaring, before he once again leans down and kisses him gently, always, always so gently.

“No,” he coos, rubbing their noses together tenderly, slipping a hand down between their bodies, down towards both of their still hard cocks, “I just…think… We should take it more slowly.”

The sensation of both their cocks rubbing together is a new, sudden surprise. Mikey starts at the feeling, pressing back into Leatherhead’s snout as they work their dicks at an increasing tempo, never slowing down; just faster and faster and faster until Mikey can barely take it anymore and he’s bucking his cock into Leatherhead’s busy hands.

“Mmmm– L-L–” his breath leaves him as he finally cums in time with his mate, drenching them both in their combined fluids. An undignified hiccup leaves him as he falls down completely into Leatherhead’s hold, entirely spent physically and mentally. Leatherhead strokes his head softly, adjusting their bodies so that Mikey vaguely notices he’s trapped in a coil; protected by the warmth of his mate.

Leatherhead kisses him once more, and lays down to sleep with him. “You’re beautiful, Michelangelo.”


End file.
